Harry Potter meets the Moon Princess
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: SerenitySirius Pairing...
1. Chapter 1

"Your highness," Luna replied.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that," Serenity replied.  
  
"There is a man and a black dog here to see you.well I think they are they are looking for you because they are looking around the castle for something and I believe that it is you they look for," Luna replied.  
  
"Get them to follow you to the throne room, I'll be there," Serenity said as she got up and left her room.  
  
Luna found Artemis and told him to get the dog to follow him to the throne room that the princess was waiting there for them. He nodded and set out to find the dog. As soon as Luna turned the corner she ran into the man.  
  
Dumbledore walked around the castle in a bit of a hurry looking for any sign of life. When he turned around a corner and ran into a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Dumbledore said, "Can you help me find the princess it's most important that I speak with her." The cat just turned around and started walking away, Dumbledore just stood there not knowing what to do, and then he heard a loud Meow and ran after the cat.  
  
Sirius turned the corner and ran into a white cat that had a golden upside down crescent moon in the middle of its forehead. The cat nodded for him to follow it somewhere. Sirius decided it would be a good idea for him to follow the cat because he hadn't run into anything else living besides Dumbledore.  
  
Just as Sirius turned the final corner he saw Dumbledore and another cat, but this one was black and it also had a crescent moon on its forehead just like the white cat had on its head. And they stood in front of a door and the black cat looked as if it was waiting for something. The two cats sat by each other for a few moments before the black cat got up and went through the door.  
  
A few minutes later it opened and a voice called to them saying, "Gentlemen, please join me." Then they walked into the room very quickly and when they had reached the person they bowed.  
  
After Artemis had showed up Luna decided that she would go tell Serenity. "Princess," Luna called.  
  
"Luna." she answered.  
  
"They are outside waiting to come in," Luna told her.  
  
"Open the doors, and then return to Artemis and wait for me to call you both in," Serenity replied. Luna did as she was told.  
  
As soon as the doors where open Serenity called, "Gentlemen, please join me." The man and the dog entered, once they were though the doors closed. They approached and bowed.  
  
"None of that," she began. "I'm not royalty, anymore," she replied, as he man and dog arose.  
  
"But, would you kindly please turn into your true form," Serenity said speaking to the dog and the dog gulped then changed into a man.  
  
"How may I help you Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black?" Serenity asked. Sirius' mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"We are here to ask for your help," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"With what nature?" Serenity asked.  
  
"In protecting my godson from Lord Voldemort," Sirius said.  
  
"How do you think I could help?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You could protect Harry from within the school, as a student. In his house whenever he maybe in need of help," Sirius replied.  
  
"Why can't you do it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm a wanted man, and I'm not powerful enough to change my appearance," Sirius replied.  
  
Serenity turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Why may I ask are you here then Albus?"  
  
"I'm here for the same reason," he replied.  
  
Serenity smirked and replied, "Then why are you not answering also?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "You've not changed a bit."  
  
"Oh but, I have changed, Albus, I have," Serenity replied.  
  
"Only in appearance and in power.when did your hair turn silver?" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"When I bonded with the crystal.of course I'll help. I've never turned down friends before so why should I start now?" Serenity said as she stood up and started walking towards them.  
  
"I see you still have Luna," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yep, and she's married now," replied Serenity.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! I need to talk to you!" Serenity yelled.  
  
Sirius stood there staring at the girl in front of him and something finally downed on him. "SARAH SHIELDS?" he yelled.  
  
"Well it took you long enough," Serenity replied.  
  
"You are Serenity? Princess of the Moon?" he asked.  
  
"You're a bright one," she replied.  
  
"But how? You don't even look the same!" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, used his magic to give me a disguise, for while I was at Hogwarts, so no one would know who I was," Serenity replied.  
  
"But I thought Voldemort killed you," Sirius replied.  
  
"He planned on it, but I came here before he got a chance. He just went around telling everyone that he had killed me.the best witch of our class or whatever," she replied as she waved her hand absently in the air.  
  
Sirius suddenly scooped Serenity into his arms and twirled her around. Serenity was stunned to say the least. So were her two guardians who had just come up to them.  
  
"What is going on?" Luna demanded. Dumbledore was grinning ear to ear as Sirius was spinning the princess around. "United at last," he said.  
  
Luna then did a double take when she realized who it was. "Sirius?" she whispered.  
  
"Who's that?" Artemis whispered back.  
  
"When Serenity was going to Hogwarts she was in love with on of the boys there his name is Sirius Black. I knew he liked her back, but he wouldn't do anything. So when they left school, Serenity returned home," Luna whispered to Artemis.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever," Sirius claimed.  
  
"All you had to do was ask Professor Dumbledore here and he would've told you." then she realized what he actually said. Serenity then looked into Sirius' eyes. She backed away a little and said, "Come we must be going.oh Sirius I forgot to say something you'll be joining me as a student," Serenity said as she began to leave the room. Sirius looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"She makes her own rules," Dumbledore replied. Luna and Artemis followed them out of the throne room and into the transport chambers.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, would you both like to join me?" Serenity asked. They nodded in response. "We shall be transporting to Dumbledore's office now," Serenity said as the room filled with light. When the light died down in the room was empty.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape paced Dumbledore's office as they waited for word from him. The room suddenly filled with a bright whitish- silver-ish light and when it died down there stood three people and two cats with crescent moons on their forehead (the girl they had with them also had a crescent moon on her forehead).  
  
"Who is this girl? And Sirius why are you in your human form? Fudge may come in at any moment," Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"It's alright, Minerva, Sirius won't be in that form for much longer," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"As for the girl she will be transferring to Hogwarts.as a fifth year," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"WHAT??" yelled Snape.  
  
"That isn't permitted and you know it!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Oh, be quite Snape, I never really liked you anyway," the girl replied.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that child!" Snape yelled.  
  
"CHILD?? How old do you think I am!" the girl yelled back.  
  
"Sarah, Snape, clam down," Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
Sirius was grinning in the background as he leaned against the wall. "What are you grinning at Sirius?" Snape yelled.  
  
"I know something you don't," was all Sirius said. Serenity and Snape both sent him a death glares. Sirius just shrugged and grinned even wider.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind I think I'll go by my true name this time round, no one should know of me today," Serenity told him.  
  
"As you wish, Princess Serenity," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Not the PRINCESS part though.I'll go by Serenity Moon," Serenity replied.  
  
Snape and McGonagall's face drained of all color, as Snape was able to muster to say, "P-Prin-Princess Ser-Sere-nity Of the Mo--Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"No, Princess Serenity of the owl barn. Yes, of course Princess Serenity of the Moon who else would I be?" Serenity replied.  
  
"But YOU know me by another name," she said as she waved her hand absently in the air.  
  
"And what name would that be?" Snape asked.  
  
"Sarah Shields, but back then I had blond hair," she replied.  
  
"No it's not possible! I saw you-know-who kill you!" Snape yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me.I honestly don't know who it was that he 'said' he killed.he must have put a memory charm on you," Serenity replied coolly.  
  
"Won't he find out that it's you?" asked Snape.  
  
"No, I'm going to go around as I am now, and as you can see I really haven't aged very much, not even Peeves, will know who I am," Serenity replied.  
  
"What are you going to do about that mark on your forehead?" Snape asked.  
  
"No one will be able to see it unless I WANT them to," Serenity replied.  
  
"Snape, every thing will work out," McGonagall said.  
  
"Come now, Snape we need to start getting ready for the arrival of the students," McGonagall replied as she picked up the sorting hat and stool and went about her way. Snape followed her out of the office.  
  
"Now, princess what did you want to talk about?" asked Luna when the two other Professors had left.  
  
"As you know, I'm going to help protect Sirius' godson, and his friends, but I need you with me at all times unless I tell you to go inform Artemis of something," Serenity replied.  
  
"And just where am I going to be if I'm not with you and Luna?" asked Artemis.  
  
"You, my dear Artemis, are going to be with Sirius," Serenity replied.  
  
Artemis looked back at Sirius and Sirius looked at him.  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good thing, princess," Sirius said.  
  
"I won't be able to get food anytime I want you know," Sirius added.  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. You will also be joining as a student," Serenity replied.  
  
"Oh and just how am I going to do that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"With this," Serenity said as something appeared in her hand.  
  
"And WHAT exactly is THAT?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a disguise pen, it will change everything about you, but you will still be the same person.just with different looks. Like I was, but I had Dumbledore's help back then.but I invented this pen, for this very reason," Serenity replied. She then walked over to Sirius and gave him the pen.  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled as he watched the two. 'Their feelings for each other still haven't changed despite all the years without each other,' Dumbledore thought to himself. "Whatever you are going to do you must do it now, because the train arrives in a few moments," Dumbledore told them.  
  
"How do I work it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You hold it up and say 'Disguise Power' then whatever you want to be disguised as.in this case you will say 'Hogwarts Student 5th year'," she said. Sirius did exactly as Serenity told him to do and in a matter of seconds there stood a very different person.  
  
He stood 6'4'' jet-black hair, dark blue eyes, and he was wearing black Hogwarts school robs. Serenity had her eyes closed and soon her cloths changed into the school robes.  
  
"So what shall we call you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um.Darien." Sirius started.  
  
"Shields," Serenity said suddenly.  
  
"Why? Wasn't that your last name from before?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, they will think that you are my son, and that is a good enough cover- up don't you think?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like it though," Sirius said.  
  
"It will have to do, for now Sirius, but under no conditions are either of you to tell anyone who you really are, not even your godson, Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "Come we must be off," Dumbledore added. They all filed out of Dumbledore's office and followed him to the Great Hall.  
  
"Sirius I never got a chance to ask the name of your godson," Serenity said.  
  
"It's Harry Potter," Sirius said.  
  
Serenity stopped dead in her tracks. "James and Lily's son?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, Voldermort killed his parents soon after you disappeared," Sirius told her.  
  
"Why didn't I know? I could have stopped him from killing them.I had a link to Lily.she should've told me.all those months.and she never said anything to me," Serenity replied after Dumbledore came back to see what was keeping them. They started to walk again.  
  
"I'm guessing that Lily knew that you were the princess of the moon and if she had told you, that if you had been there when Voldemort was there he would have taken you for himself, do you understand that? Now that I know what you were hiding I could very well say I would have done the very same thing," Sirius said.  
  
"I would have to," she whispered as they entered the Great hall. Both Sirius and Serenity had their hoods up covering their faces.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat at the end of the table when they had arrived in the Great Hall. They noticed that Dumbledore hadn't arrived yet and was wondering what was keeping him when the door in the back off the room opened and Dumbledore entered along with two people following him. They both had their hoods covering their faces. Ron and Hermione both noticed them as well and they all looked at each other. Then the first years came in all the Sorting began.  
  
There had been 6 new Gryffindor, 6 Hugglepuff, 6 Ravenclaw, and 6 Slytherin. But the strange thing was that when the sorting was done Professor McGonagall hadn't removed the sorting hat or the stool yet.  
  
Then to everyone's surprised Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have two transfer students this year. They will be joining us as fifth years. Their names are Miss Serenity Moon, and Mister Darien Shields."  
  
"Moon, Serenity," McGonagall called out. As Serenity walked over to the stool she pulled down her hood and revealed her face. Everyone stared at her (well all the guys) and gasped at how beautiful she was (the girls gasped). She sat on the chair and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
'You again?' the hat asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm here with Sirius Black we need to be in Gryffindor, to be able to be near Harry Potter, so we can protect him from Voldemort,' she replied.  
  
'Well I guess it will be okay, because you still would be in GRYFFINDOR' replied the hat (it yelled the last word).  
  
"This one will be in our house," Malfoy said.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Look at how he carries himself," Malfoy replied. Malfoy seeing that Serenity was walking by couldn't let the opportunity go by to say something to a Gryffindor regardless of how beautiful they were.  
  
"I'm sorry you were put into Gryffindor I'm sure you won't find a REAL man in that house," Malfoy said. He saw the glare she gave him and he just smirked.  
  
"Shields, Darien," McGonagall called after she had taken off the hat and Serenity had started towards the Gryffindor table when she suddenly stopped a sent a glare over to the Slytherin table, at Malfoy to be exact.  
  
Darien walked over and sat down on the chair as the hat was being placed on his head. 'Do not worry, the princess has informed me of what is going on.GRYFFINDOR' the hat said yelling out the last one. Darien walked over and sat down next to Serenity and whispered something to her.  
  
"Serenity, why are we not sitting next to Harry?" Darien Whispered.  
  
"We shouldn't let him know that we are here for him, he needs to make the first move," she whispered back.  
  
"So do you have a plan on how we get close to him?" Darien whispered.  
  
"If what I know about him is true, all we have to do is get on Malfoy's bad side, which won't be hard, or he and his friends will first try and become our friends since we are new to Hogwarts.well relatively new anyway," Serenity whispered to Darien.  
  
"Wow.you think that she and that Darien are going out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just wondering, that's all," Ron replied.  
  
"I'm not sure.they just might know each other from their old school.or they may have just met and are talking to each other because they don't know anyone else," Hermione replied.  
  
"True," replied Harry.  
  
"Why don't we go and talk to them, so they will have more then just each other to talk to," Hermione purposed. Ron and Harry agreed and moved down to where Serenity and Darien where sitting.  
  
"They are coming down here, we'll talk more about this later tonight in the common room," Serenity whispered to Darien before Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down across from them. Darien nodded in response to what Serenity had said.  
  
Right after Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let's eat!"  
  
The tables magically filled up with food. Serenity looked around to see if anyone was watching her and there where a lot of people watching her so she decided that she wouldn't eat at her normal speed.  
  
Darien noticed that she wasn't eating at her usual pace and he asked, "Pri- Serenity are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine why do you ask?" she replied.  
  
"Well from what I remember you used to inhale your food," he replied.  
  
Serenity grinned and said, "You remember well, but there are too many people watching us." Darien's eyes then bulged out as he realized that just about everyone was staring at them.  
  
"I see you're point," he said.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched in amusement when they saw Darien's eyes bulge out of his eye sockets. Ron let out a laugh by accident (he was sitting next to Darien).  
  
"What's so funny?" Darien asked Ron.  
  
"Um.something Harry did just now," Ron lied. Darien just glared at Ron for a few moments before they heard Serenity laughing. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Darien looked at her with clueless expressions.  
  
"Serenity, I would like to know what you're laughing about," Darien demanded.  
  
"You." was all she could manage to get out before she broke down laughing again.  
  
"You stop laughing or I'll call you by you're nickname and I KNOW you don't want anyone to know what it is," Darien told her. She stopped laughing almost instantly.  
  
"So, where did you two transfer from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well.I transferred from the school in Japan, and Darien here followed me!" Serenity replied. "Well.he didn't follow me exactly, his mother just got a new job and so they moved back here. Me I came here because my guardian got a new job somewhere here in England," Serenity added quickly after receiving a nasty glance from Darien.  
  
"Ah, well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and the one next to you Darien is Ron Weasly," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ah, the famous Harry Potter, a pleasure to met ya! Pleasure to meet you Hermione and Ron! I'm Serenity Moon, but I guess everyone already knows that," Serenity replied.  
  
After a few moments of silence Serenity elbowed Darien on his right rib cage. "Oh.uh.Hi, I'm Darien Shields as all of you know, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Darien said as if he realized at that moment that he hadn't met them before.  
  
Hermione felt as though she knew the boy, but for the life of her couldn't remember from where or how. But the feeling was so overwhelming that she asked, "Darien, do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Darien paled a little and a said, "Hermione, isn't it? I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before." Hermione decided that she would take his answer for now.  
  
"The new password is 'courage,' " replied a perfect as he let them into the common room. They entered the common room everyone else went up to their rooms to go to bed. Serenity and Darien went over to a table started to talk.  
  
"Harry what do you think they are talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know nor do I care, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry that was rude!" Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just haven't had a decent night sleep since the end of last year," he replied.  
  
"Let's offer to show them to the dorms, and then we'll all go to bed," replied Hermione.  
  
"Alright," replied Ron as they walked over to where Serenity and Darien were talking.  
  
"So are we all clear about the plan?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, I have to take Luna because she was your cat and it would only seem like she was passed down to me, and you get Artemis," Sirius replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but they might put two and two together and no one can know how old either of us really are," Serenity replied.  
  
"Right I understand.Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on they're way over here," Darien replied.  
  
"Laugh," Serenity replied.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Act like I just told you a joke," she said. He started to laugh, and so did Serenity.  
  
As soon as they got close Serenity and Darien start laughing.  
  
"Hey, guys what so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The joke she just told," Darien told them as he stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh really?" replied Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell ya some other time I'm really tired.Hermione do you think you could help me find my way?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure," she replied they both got up and left. Harry noticed that a white cat followed the girls upstairs.  
  
"Would you like us to show you to the room?" Ron asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Darien replied.  
  
"Alright let's go," replied Ron as they got up to go to the dorm.  
  
Harry noticed that Darien also had a cat but this one was black.  
  
"Hey, Darien?" Harry called.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Is that black cat yours?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, my mother, Sarah, left her to me when she died her name is Luna," Darien replied.  
  
"Does Serenity have a white cat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is Artemis," Darien replied.  
  
"How do you and Serenity know each other?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, we met in our first year of school, and we hated each other at first then, after awhile we became friends," Darien replied.  
  
"Is that all you two are?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Darien asked.  
  
"I was just wondering," Ron replied.  
  
"Do you like her or something?" Darien asked.  
  
Ron's face went red and he said, "No." Darien smirked.then frowned. 'This isn't good. I'll need to get Sere, to get Ron and Hermione together.wait when did I start to call her Sere?' he asked himself. He shrugged it off.  
  
As Harry watch Darien there was something familiar about him but he couldn't place him. When they had gotten to the room, they noticed that there was an extra bed and it was next to Harry's. Harry didn't notice because he was never so happy to see his bed in his life.  
  
After everyone in the room had fallen asleep he turned to Luna and said, "I think we may have a problem."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm going to talk to Artemis and he'll pass it on to the princess," Luna replied.  
  
"Or we could just wait till morning and I could tell her myself as we go down to breakfast," he replied.  
  
"I don't advise it," Luna replied.  
  
"Oh, come off it. It's not like he going to act on it n the morning." he paused then said, "you're right Luna, we should get word to her as soon as possible."  
  
Luna then left the room in search of Artemis. She found him sitting in front of the girl's room waiting for her.  
  
"So I see you're just waiting for me?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know my way around here and I didn't want to get lost," he told her.  
  
"We may have a little problem," Luna told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"It seems Ron likes the princess," Luna replied.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"The age difference and the fact the Sirius would kill Ron if he tried anything and you know it," Luna told him.  
  
"Oh well there is that.and that Hermione would be very upset," Artemis replied.  
  
"That was my next point. Shall we wake the princess and inform her?" Luna asked.  
  
"Actually, she wanted to talk to both of us and I was going to go find you then I realized that I'd never make it there let alone back," he replied.  
  
"Typical," Luna replied as they entered the girl's room.  
  
Serenity was sitting and writing in a book when Luna and Artemis came and sat next to her.  
  
"What did you want to talk about princess?" Luna asked.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen soon.I can feel it, I don't know when. Luna tell Sirius to be on his guard," she told her.  
  
"I will do as you ask princess," Luna replied.  
  
Serenity sent a glare at Luna and started to say something when Luna cut her off. "I will call you what I want and there in nothing you can do about it your Highness," Luna told her.  
  
"But we have a tiny problem," Luna replied.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sirius has informed me that Ron may have a crush on you." Luna started.  
  
"And I need to make it focus on the one that he really loves right?" Serenity replied.  
  
"Yes, those were his thoughts," Luna told her.  
  
"I'll begin to work on it in the morning.now Luna get back to Sirius so you can get some sleep," Serenity told her.  
  
"Harry knows about Artemis and me," Luna told her.  
  
"Oh great, you should've told me before we started the conversation," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"We'll talk more tomorrow before classes," Serenity told them before she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Artemis walked Luna to the door and said, "This isn't going to be a very well."  
  
"You're right. And this may go on for two years after this. If we don't get rid of Voldermort soon," Luna replied.  
  
"I wonder when Sirius will tell her how he feels," Artemis replied.  
  
"I don't know either, but if he doesn't soon he may loser her forever," Luna replied.  
  
"You might want to inform him on that," Artemis replied.  
  
Luna nodded and said, "I plan on it when I get the chance." Luna said before she walked out of the room. Artemis then turned and walked back to Serenity's bed. He curled up on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
"Luna! Give me five more minutes!" Serenity cried as Hermione shock her awake.  
  
"I would if I could but if I did then you'd miss breakfast and not to mention you won't get your schedule...who's Luna?" replied Hermione.  
  
Jumping up alert to her surrounding Serenity said, "Um...Luna is my guardian back home and she always wakes me up."  
  
"Oh, ok well hurry and get dressed or we'll miss breakfast, Darien, Ron and Harry are waiting in the common room for us," Hermione replied.  
  
"Alright I'll be ready in a few minutes," Serenity said as she got dressed quickly.  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Harry asked as Darien saw Artemis walk down the stairs and nod to him.  
  
"They shouldn't be to long now," Darien replied.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is Artemis, Sere's cat if she's up if he's out of the room," Darien replied.  
  
"How would you know that?" asked Ron.  
  
"We did go to the same school and we were still in the same house," Darien replied as he blushed.  
  
"And why don't I believe you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't see why you don't it's the truth, well part of it anyway," Serenity said from the stair case signaling that she was finally ready.  
  
"Well what's the rest of the truth?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh well that you'll just have to find out for you..." Serenity trailed off. "Artemis! Go get Luna! Darien get them to the great hall I'll meet you there!" Serenity suddenly shouted.  
  
And what amazed everyone (expect Darien) is that Artemis did exactly what Serenity told it too.  
  
"Sere," Darien started.  
  
"There is no time to argue, please just do as I ask...inform Dumbledore I'm sorry for being late," Serenity replied as she disappeared.  
  
"How did she do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"All will be explained in time, but now we must do as she wishes or I will not be in good company for who knows how long," Darien replied as he hurried them out of the common room.  
  
Serenity reappeared in the girl's dorm just as Luna and Artemis came running in.  
  
"What is it princess?" Luna asked.  
  
"He's making a move and waiting to see who will show," Serenity replied as she created a mirror to see what was going on.  
  
"Can you interfere from here with out being detected from here?" asked Luna.  
  
"Yes, I can but I have to be very careful," Serenity replied.  
  
"What is going on?" the demon asked as the area came to be fully covered in the dense freezing cold fog.  
  
"You are going to learn the hard way about hurting innocent people," a voice called somewhere from behind it.  
  
"Who are you and why won't you face me?" the demon called.  
  
"Because you are not powerful enough for me to have to face you," the voice sneered.  
  
"You are just a coward," the demon yelled.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not the coward, I'm not the one you attacks innocents who have nothing to do with anything!" the voice yelled.  
  
"And I'm not about to let you or your master know just who you are up against just yet. But there will come a day when he will know who I am...as for you...you won't last though this battle," the voice replied.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the monster screamed as he glowed a dark purple color and exploded.  
  
Serenity then fell to the floor exhausted after the she destroyed the monster. "Artemis go get Sirius he maybe the only one who can help her, I'm going to stay with her until you get back with him," Luna replied as she walked over to Serenity and tired to wake her up.  
  
"Let me out of this room right now!!!" Artemis yelled at the painting.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was there!" the painting called out as she sung open and let the cat out.  
  
Artemis ran as fast as he could to the great hall just as he got there the doors swung open and all of the students came out walking to there classes.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Darien where all worried about Serenity when she didn't show for breakfast, Darien was just walking out when he saw Artemis sitting on a lamp post looking around.  
  
Darien and Artemis made eye contact and Artemis sent, 'Sirius, Serenity is in need for your help, only you can bring her back.'  
  
'Where is she?' he sent back.  
  
'In the Gryffindor's girl dorms, you must hurry,' Artemis sent as he leapt of the post and started to run back towards the Gryffindor's common room.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry noticed that Darien had stopped and was looking off somewhere starring they followed his stare and they saw Artemis staring back, then after a few moments of staring he ran off. Darien noticed that the others had noticed Artemis also and they were about to follow him when Darien said, "Let's get to class."  
  
"But what about Serenity wasn't that her cat...doesn't that mean she's in some kind of trouble?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why don't I go see if she's ok? You three can't really afford to be late to Potions Professor Snape won't take it too well," Darien replied.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me I know how to handle Professor Snape," Darien replied as he ran off to the common room.  
  
"Do you think we should follow him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sure if were needed he'll call but we need to get to Potions," Hermione replied as she pulled them towards potions.  
  
"Aren't you worried about Serenity?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I am, but for some reason I feel that only Darien can help her now," Hermione replied as they walked into the potions class room.  
  
"Where are the two new students?" Snape asked as he walked in and scanned the room.  
  
"Potter! Where are they?" Snape yelled.  
  
"I don't know, professor, Serenity didn't show up to breakfast and then Darien went to see if she was ok...and that was thirty minutes ago," Harry replied.  
  
"To my desk now Potter! Everyone else start on your potions essay that is on the board," Snape yelled.  
  
Harry got up and walked slowly up to Professor Snape's desk and asked, "Yes, professor?"  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened this morning before breakfast," Snape replied.  
  
"Well When Serenity came down stairs she stopped in mid-sentence then told her cat to get Luna whoever that was...then she told Darien to get us to the great hall and to tell Professor Dumbledore that she was sorry for being late, then she disappeared," Harry told him.  
  
"Thank you, Potter five points to Gryffindor for telling truth...Potter take this note to Dumbledore right away," Snape replied handing Harry a note to the headmaster. Harry took the note and walked out of the class room and towards the headmaster's office. Once Harry arrived at the entrance to his office he paused while he thought of what the password was.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said as the stone carving moved too let him pass.  
  
"Harry what brings you here?" the head-master asked as he noticed Harry walking into his office.  
  
"Professor Snape sent me here," Harry replied.  
  
"So what have you don't to have him send you here?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I just told him what happened this morning and then he wrote this and sent me here to give this to you," Harry replied as he handed the note from Professor Snape to the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you Harry you may return to c." the headmaster started to say but stopped after he read the note. "Harry I think you'd better stay here until I get back," he said as he stood up and left the room.  
  
Harry noticed the note on his desk and it said, 'Serenity and Darien were not in class. There must have been an attack. Snape.'  
  
'What does he mean an attack?' Harry thought as he sat there in Dumbledore's office with Fakes Dumbledore's phoenix.  
  
When Sirius arrived at the painting of the fat lady he yelled "Courage!"  
  
When the painting open enough for him to enter he ran through the portal yelling, "Serenity! Where are you?"  
  
Artemis was sitting at the bottom of the staircase and said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to get the kids to get to class instead of following me," Sirius said as he and Artemis dashed up the stairs into the girl's dorm where he found Serenity on the floor passed out.  
  
"Luna, what is wrong with her?" he asked as he walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"She used a lot of power to destroy that Demon that was attacking a town somewhere near here or at least I think it was near here," Luna replied.  
  
"If it was close then why is she out cold?" asked Sirius.  
  
"She must have used to much power," Luna replied.  
  
"Then what can I do to help her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You need to wake her, if only for an instant," Luna replied.  
  
"Why me? Why couldn't you or Artemis do it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because we can't," Luna replied.  
  
"How do you know if haven't tired?" Sirius yelled he was getting worried.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING WHILE WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU?" Luna yelled.  
  
"Than how am I going to get her to wake up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Tell her how you would feel if she left you forever," Luna replied.  
  
Sirius placed her on her bed and held her hand and sighed, "Sere please wake up..." he started.  
  
"Bring her to the hospital wing Madam Pompery can wake her up," a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Luna cried.  
  
Sirius put his arms under her back and her legs but stopped when Luna yelled, "YOU PUT HER BACK DOWN ON THE BED RIGHT NOW SIRIUS!! She won't be able to wake her...there is only one person who can do that."  
  
"Who is that Luna?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The only other person here in this room," she paused, "Sirius you have to tell her now!" Luna yelled.  
  
Sirius sighed and said, "Do you all have to be in here?"  
  
"Sirius just SAY IT NOW!" Luna yelled.  
  
~ Serenity's Dream ~  
  
Serenity was standing in the dorm room while Sirius was holding her body close to his and complaining to Luna about everyone being there while he said something to me.  
  
"Fine, I'll say it...Serenity, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you all over again, please come back I Love You," he whispered in to her ear.  
  
But Serenity heard every word loud and clear and after he said those words her body began to feel warm and she felt herself waking up from her dream.  
  
~ End Dream ~  
  
Sirius started thinking that he had said it too late when he heard a soft whisper come from Serenity.  
  
"I Love You, too," Serenity whispered as she began to wake up for a few minutes.  
  
Sirius just stared down at the girl in his arm for like what seemed to be eternity before he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
After a few seconds he felt Serenity start to respond to his kiss and he pulled away slowly and after he opened his eyes he found himself staring into her eyes.  
  
"You know, Luna," Dumbledore started.  
  
"Yes?" Luna asked.  
  
"Madam Pompery, could've woken her up," he replied.  
  
"I know but this way was faster, and it got there feelings out in the open finally," she replied.  
  
"Good thinking, Luna," Dumbledore replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took a long time to get another chapter out a lot has happened in my life that had me occupied. I'm also starting a new job and school next week…so I'll get more out when I can…if anyone is still reading my stories…hope to hear what you think!! Thanks!!

Cassie Ruesch (a.k.a. Sydney Parker)

Recap:

"You know, Luna," Dumbledore started.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Madam Pompery could've woken her up," he replied.

"I know but this way was faster, and it got there feelings out in the open finally," she replied.

"Good thinking, Luna," Dumbledore replied.

This time:

Harry noticed that when had Dumbledore returned to his office with two cats following behind him as he entered. He recognized them to be Serenity and Darien's cats and after a few minutes Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's voice.

"Harry, you can go back to class now, tell Professor Snape everything will be fine and that Darien will be along in a few minutes," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, professor…if you don't mind me asking what happened?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, when Miss Moon awakes I'm sure she'll enlighten me on the events that had happened," Dumbledore replied.

"Sere's hurt? Can I go see her now?" Harry asked.

"You can visit her after classes are over today, I'm sure your friends will want to accompany you. Now off to class," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied as he got up and left the office.

"Dumbledore, the dark lord has made the first move," Luna replied after Harry had left.

"Where did he attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Princess said it was a small town near by, but only she knows what town was hit. I believe she also erased the minds of everyone that was there," replied Luna.

"Why would she do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"To keep the dark lord in the dark about her return as long as possible," replied Artemis.

"I can't blame her, but why did she use so mush of her power?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know if she meant to, it may have been a lot further away then she let on," replied Luna.

"Or it could because she hasn't used that amount of power in such a long time that she simply wore herself out," replied Artemis.

"That is also another option that there is to consider…and if that is the case she should start training herself once again," replied Luna.

"Once she is out of the hospital wing, I will set up a room for you to use whenever she may need to," replied Dumbledore.

"Potter, come here," Professor Snape replied when he spotted Harry entering the room once again.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Snape asked.

"He said that everything is fine and Darien would be along in a few minutes after he dropped Serenity at the hospital wing," replied Harry.

"Thank you Potter now take a seat and finish your assignment," Snape replied.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied and then went and took his seat next to his friends Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"I would tell you if I knew, but I don't," he whispered as he added the last ingredient to his potion he was brewing.

"I'm sure we'll find out somehow," replied Ron as finished up with his potion.

"You're Late," Professor Snape replied as Darien entered the room.

"I'm sure Professor it won't happen again. I do have a note from the headmaster as to why I am late," he replied and handed the note to Snape which made his growl.

"It says I'm not to punish you for being late because you were helping a fellow student get to the hospital wing, is that correct Shields?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor," Darien replied.

"Well that doesn't excuse you from the assignment, Mr. Shields, I will expect you Saturday after lunch is finished to complete the missing assignment," Snape replied. "And the same goes for Miss Moon be sure to inform her," he added as he walked back to his desk.

"Yes, Professor," he replied as he made his way towards Harry and his friends.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "Why is Serenity in the hospital wing?" he added quickly.

"I'll fill you in after class, we don't want to upset the Professor anymore," Darien replied as he started to take the notes that were on the board.

Harry shot Ron and Hermione a questioning glare that said what-in-hell-in-going-on.

'What am I going to tell them happened? I'll have to think of something before the class is over…' Sirius thought to himself as he was writing the notes down.

'_Sirius, we'll tell them that I fell down a flight of stairs on the way to the great hall,_' Serenity's voice replied.

'Sere? Is that you? You can read minds also?' he asked.

Sirius then heard a giggle in his head and then Serenity's voice saying, '_yes I have always been able to do it. Didn't you ever wonder why Lily and I always broke out laughing when no one said anything?_'

'That's how?' he replied.

'_Yes, but now on to more important matters, do you think that they will buy that?_' Serenity replied.

'Not really sure…we could say that when the stairs were moving you weren't watching where you were going and you fell off one of the stair cases,' he replied.

'_No one is that dumb, Sirius, there is a trip step on one of the stair cases remember?_' she asked.

'You should remember you put it there,' Sirius replied.

'_Oh yeah I did didn't I? But that is not the point is the point is that they don't know that…_' Serenity began.

Sirius' head flew back and he said, 'Sere! Are you alright?'

'_Yes, I'm fine no need to yell, Dumbledore just came in to see how I was,_' Serenity paused. '_We'll just say that I've have an illness that they don't know what is yet, and I have fainting spells every now and then,_" she finished.

'Alright that'll work. When are you going to be out of the hospital wing?' Sirius asked.

'_Well I'd gather around breakfast tomorrow with the way that I'm being treated…well that'll be the earliest. I need to get off here before that,_' she replied.

'Why do you need to get out before that?' he asked.

'_I need to start training,_' she replied.

'Training for what?' he asked.

'_I need to start training myself to use my full powers once again. I haven't used them in so long…I've been lazy while I was at home thinking that it was peaceful and I wouldn't be needed again. But I see now that I was wrong,_' she replied.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

'_Yes, you will need to keep Harry and his friends from finding out where I'm going every night for the next few weeks. Even though it might not seem like very much it is a lot,_' she replied.

'I know and understand I will try my best,' he replied as Professor Snape dismissed class for that day.

"Hey, Darien what happened to Serenity?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you that…you see it's her thing to tell," he replied as they walked to there next class.

"Do you think that she will be alright?" asked Ron.

"She'll be fine, Ron all she needs is to rest," he replied as they arrived outside of there next class. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go inform the Professor about Serenity's absence," he added as they entered in the class room.

Harry watched Darien as he crossed the classroom and spoke with the Professor.

"He's not telling the truth," Hermione replied.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I just have this feeling," she replied.

"Oh it's just a feeling," he replied.

"I don't know what to think, but I don't think he told us everything," Harry replied as they sat down in there seat.


End file.
